forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleucorundum
| nicknames = | home = Spiderstalking Caverns, Underdark | formerhomes = Chapel of the Blooded Moon, Omlarandin Mountains | sex = Male | race = Sapphire dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Very old | patron deity = Null and Clangeddin Silverbeard | languages = Sapphire and gem dragon dialects of Draconic | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Bluecorundum was a sapphire dragon living under the Omlarandin Mountains near Iltkazar in the Underdark in 1370 DR, who was the self-appointed Sapphire Sentinel of the Sleeping Legion of the Knights of the Crescent Moon. Personality Bleucorundum was not aggressive by nature but was highly territorial and distrustful of strangers. He was a lover of history, and his language was laced with military and historical jargon. He was strongly dismissive of anyone who had not served in the military and even more so towards pacifists. The most important virtues, in his mind, were duty, honor, and military readiness. His devotion to duty meant that Bleucorundum was lonely. He longed for a mate, but he could not forsake his post guarding the Sleeping Legion, even though he had taken that role upon himself. Bleucorundum followed the dragon deity Null as well as the dwarven god Clangeddin Silverbeard. He also had great respect for Selûne, though he did not worship her directly. In battle, Bleucorundum was a cautious combatant, taking his time to evaluate opponents before going on the offensive. He often relied on the mirror image spell to trick his opponents. He was a much better fighter on the ground than in the air, following his sonic breath weapon with physical attacks. He would use his psionic powers to escape a losing battle. Abilities Bleucorundum could cast the spells, alarm, blessed watchfulness, dancing lights, dispel magic, hold person, mirror image, neutralize poison, and weighty chest. As a sapphire dragon, he had psionic powers that included antimagic field, continual light, passwall, and stone shape effects, as well as the ability to use energy whips, intellect fortress, mind blank, and psionic blasts. He was skilled in clairsentient and psychoportive powers, such as teleportation. As a sapphire dragon, Bleucorundum was immune to fear and magics that held or paralyzed an opponent. While primarily speaking the sapphire dragon dialect of Draconic, Bleucorundum could readily communicate with any intelligent creature. Possessions Bleucorundum wore a dwarven fist on his right foreclaw, a spellbattle ring on his left rear claw, and a ring of gargoyles on his right rear claw. On his head, he wore a mithral coronet with a single black sapphire set within. Lair Bleucorundum had two known lairs. For a long time he lived under the catacombs of the Chapel of the Blooded Moon while guarding the sleeping Knights of the Crescent Moon. When Bryth Moonaxe and his fellows awoke in 1370, he changed his lair to the Spiderstalking Caverns, where he could eat the favorite prey of sapphire dragons, giant spiders. His lair under the Chapel of the Blooded Moon was more than 70 feet height. Access to the two-roomed cavern chamber was through a 40-foot tunnel about 20 feet in diameter. This tunnel had trip wires that set off warning bells. The whole lair was under the effects of several continual light spells in the floor. In the southwestern corner of his lair was a reflecting pool that enhanced the display of his hoard. Bleucorundum favored sapphires among other gems and historical artifacts from the region. His bed was composed of between 40 and 50 thousand coins, more than half of which were silver, and primarily of Calishite, Chondathan, and Shanataran mint. On a display ledge behind his bed were 19 blue sapphires, seven black sapphires, three star sapphires, and thirteen other jewels. Among other treasures, his hoard also contained the following historical items: * Blazing Banner of Ologh the Overking * Seven Scrolls of Syòrpiir * Karlyn's Thunderaxe * Firefan of Teshyllal Fields * Eyestalker Bleucorundum also maintained a backup lair in the Kuldin Peaks, and he possessed a teleport trigger that could take him there in emergencies. Territory Over the years, Bleucorundum expanded his territory to include regions of Deep Shanatar from beneath Darromar east to the High Peaks and from Impresk Lake south to below the Forest of Mir. History Bleucorundum guarded the Knights for centuries, first coming to the Omlarandin Mountains in 757 DR. His parents and siblings had been slaughtered by the beholders who ruled Cortryn (which later became eastern Amn), and he fled through the tunnels of Shanatar to the Omlarandins, where he stumbled upon the Chapel of the Blooded Moon. Through magic, he discovered that the Sleeping Legion still lived. When he learned through research that the Legion had actively fought against beholders in the Eye Tyrant Wars, he vowed to defend them until they awoke again as the prophecy foretold, even beginning to merge his veneration of Null with that of the dwarves' god Clanggedin. Appendix References Category:Sapphire dragons Category:Males Category:Very old dragons Category:Inhabitants of Iltkazar Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Omlarandin Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Worshipers of Clangeddin Silverbeard Category:Inhabitants of the Iltkazar Range